


Kaneki, the one eyed (dangdut) king

by paperbirds



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crack, Just to be safe, M/M, Other, non-con(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbirds/pseuds/paperbirds
Summary: TG AU dimana Rize adalah ratu dangdut(?) dan dimana kaneki randomly malah jatuh cinta sama nishiki.





	Kaneki, the one eyed (dangdut) king

**Author's Note:**

> ini fanfic crack super crack dengan gaya nulis ngawur, ga ada maaf bagi author yg telah membuahkan fanfic aneh ini tapi siapa tau ada yg pengen liat silakan. semoga suka kegaringan yang ada, serta ketidak konsistenan cerita.
> 
> have fun

Sekitar seminggu setelah kejadian _itu_ , Kaneki mendapati Hide sedang memandangi dvd di tangannya.

“Napa Hid?”

“Gapapa, ini loh, gue(?) mau balikin dvd ini ke Nishio Senpai tapi kayaknya doi(???) belom keluar dari rumah sakit ~~jiwa~~ ” Hide menjawab sambil memutar-mutar dvd yang dipegangnya.

“Ih apa tuh, dvd porno ya—“ Sekarang dvd tersebut berpindah ke muka Kaneki.

“Yakali gue minjem dvd porno sama senpai beda jurusan! Lagian kan kamu ada pas aku minjem!” Amuk Hide, _somehow_ mukanya merah walaupun Kaneki gatau kenapa mukanya merah. Ah dasar anak muda(?)

“Ey santai aja bang, yaudah mau kutemenin balikin?” Tawar Kaneki mengingat masa lalu(?) _I mean_ kejadian naas yang hampir menimpa Hide. Teman masa kecilnya itu hampir dimakan dalam arti sesungguhnya oleh sang senpai. Kalau dalam artian lain sih itu urusan senpai dan sang teman karena Kaneki kan anak baik gak _homophobic_ , biarkan saja para pria muda itu melepas birahinya— _wait_ kenapa jadi ngalor ngidul begini. Kaneki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi antara senpai dan temannya tersebut.

Hide diam sejenak, ia tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

“Gak deh, gausah! Kamu ada kerja sambilan kan sore ini? Mendingan aku sendiri aja balikin ke apartemennya sekalian pulang.”

Kaneki langsung siaga empat kayak gunung berapi mau meletus, buru-buru dia merebut dvd itu dari sang sohib.

“Eh, eng, anu, Hide, biar aku aja yang balikin? Kan rumah Nishio Senpai deket sama anteiku (kata siapa), jadi mendingan aku aja yang balikin biar sekalian?? Kamu pulang aja duluan, nanti kalo udah kubalikin ku telpon okeh???” Usul Kaneki kalang kabut. Hide hanya memandangi teman baiknya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

“Aku yang balikin sendiri juga gapapa sih—“

“Emm aku juga sekalian mau jenguk!” Potong Kaneki cepat. “Eng anu itu, aku belum sempat menjenguknya sejak kejadian itu— maksudku sejak kecelakaan itu, jadi biar sekalian aja ya?” Kaneki tersenyum sambil menyentuh dagunya. Hide diam saja memandangi temannya itu.

“Kaneki.”

“Y-ya?”

“Itu benar-benar bukan dvd porno loh?”

“MEMANGNYA KALAU DVD PORNO AKU MAU NGAPAIN, HIDE BODOH.” Kali ini giliran tas Kaneki yang bertemu dengan muka Hide.

Setelah kerusuhan yang terjadi dan bicara ini itu, akhirnya Hide menyerah dan membiarkan Kaneki mengembalikan dvd ~~porno~~ itu ke Nishiki sendirian. Dengan syarat kalau Kaneki tidak berhasil mengembalikannya hari ini, Hide lah yang akan mengembalikannya besok (yang tentunya ditemani oleh Kaneki yang berhasil meyakinkan Hide untuk ditemani setelah mencari seribu alasan). Setelah keduanya berpamitan pulang, Kaneki memutuskan ke anteiku sebentar untuk mengambil ‘paket’ yang biasanya diberikan Yoshimura-San. Sepanjang jalan, Ia berdoa agar Nishiki ada di rumahnya tetapi tidak meliar karena ia tidak ingin bertarung dengan _ghoul_ lagi untuk sementara waktu... yah sebisa mungkin sih tidak pernah lagi.

 

**\----**

 

“Em anu, permisi.” Kaneki mengucapkan salam sambil mengetuk pintu apartemen Nishiki. Sungguh anak teladan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi Kaneki mengetuk pintu, kali ini lebih keras.

“P-permisi? Nishio Senpai?” Panggil Kaneki, lebih keras juga. Suasana kembali hening. Kaneki baru mau menyerah dan berbalik ketika ia mendengar erangan lemah dari balik pintu.

“Nishio Senpai??” Kaneki mencoba membuka pintu tetapi terkunci. Kini ia hanya menatap pintu dengan tatapan cemas. _Apa mungkin Nishio Senpai belum benar-benar sembuh? Lagipula dia itu_ ghoul _, tidak mungkin dia pergi ke rumah sakit, jadi selama ini absen sakitnya itu hanya bohong...?_

Seluruh _overthinking_ Kaneki berhenti mendengar suara seseorang terkesiap dari belakangnya. Dengan siaga Kaneki berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri dengan tatapan curiga campur waspada di ujung tangga.

“Siapa kamu? Temannya Nishiki-Kun?” Tanyanya ragu. Tangannya masuk ke dalam tas seolah siap mengeluarkan benda untuk membela diri kalau-kalau Kaneki ternyata _pervert_.

“Ah ya begitulah... Kamu sendiri— oh!” Kaneki teringat dimana ia pertama kali melihat gadis di hadapannya itu. Dan tampaknya gadis itu juga teringat dengan siapa yang ada di hadapannya karena kali ini wajahnya memerah.

“A-aku pacarnya! Aku kesini karena khawatir kenapa Nishiki-Kun tidak masuk dan tidak ada kabar selama ini...” Jawabnya pelan. Kali ini dia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang Kaneki duga sebagai kunci kamar Nishiki.

Menyadari apa yang hendak gadis itu lakukan, Kaneki buru-buru menghadangnya dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Nishiki.

“H-hei!”

“Maaf, tapi bisakah kamu kembali lain waktu? Hari ini aku ada urusan dengan Nishio Senpai... aku akan mengabarimu begitu aku selesai! Aku janji!“ Seru Kaneki sedikit panik. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa Nishiki belum sepenuhnya pulih dan berbahaya bagi manusia untuk di dekatnya. Dia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan Hide dari bahaya tetapi dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pacar senpainya saat itu juga.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampaknya tidak terima dan masih bersikukuh untuk melihat keadaan Nishiki.

“Tapi aku ingin melihatnya sekarang juga. Aku sudah menelpon berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat, aku khawatir—“

“K-kalau begitu nanti malam!”

“—??”

Kaneki menatap gadis itu lurus ke matanya, “Nanti malam kamu akan kuhubungi untuk menjenguknya. Kumohon untuk sekarang saja... biarkan aku bertemu Nishio Senpai seorang diri ya?” Pintanya.

Kimi tampak memikirkan ulang kata-kata Kaneki dan akhirnya menyerah meskipun ekspresi wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak benar-benar setuju dengan keputusan sepihak yang dilakukan Kaneki.

“Baiklah. Tapi jika kamu tidak menghubungiku malam ini, aku akan tetap kesini!” Kaneki tersenyum lega mendengar akhirnya Kimi menyerah, setidaknya Kaneki berhasil menjauhkan gadis itu dari bahaya yang mengancam saat itu. Kimi berbalik dan hendak turun dari tangga ketika Kaneki memanggilnya lagi.

“Kali ini apa lagi?” Tanya Kimi sedikit ketus.

“Eng anu...” Kaneki menggaruk pipinya yang mendadak gatal, “Boleh aku pinjam kuncinya? Aku tidak bisa masuk hehe.”

 

 

\----

 

Kaneki menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia memasukkan kunci kamar Nishiki ke dalam lubangnya. 

“Nishio... senpai? Aku temannya Nagachika Hideyoshi, mau mengembalikan dvd yang dia pinjam waktu itu. Oh iya, aku juga kebetulan _ghoul_ yang hampir membunuhmu hehehe...” Kaneki menjedukkan kepalanya ke pintu. Semakin ia berlatih untuk menyapa senpai yang belum diketahui nasibnya, semakin ia merasa tidak tenang.

“Aaahh, aku tidak tahu lagi ah! Permisi Nishio Senpai!!” Seru Kaneki seraya membuka pintu kamar Nishiki dengan sekali sentakkan.

Gelap.

Kaneki terkejut melihat keadaan yang ia lihat. Kamar yang tidak terurus dan sampah dimana-mana. Dengan terburu-buru Kaneki menutup pintu dan segera masuk mencari keberadaan senpainya.

“Nishio Senpai?? Engg, aku temannya Hide ingin mengembalikan— UWAA!!“ Tiba-tiba seseorang menyerangnya dan menabraknya jatuh. Dengan sedikit ketakutan Kaneki mendorong menjauh sosok tersebut. _Kakugan_ nya menyala sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Nishiki lah yang menyerangnya, lengkap dengan kedua bola matanya menyala merah.

“Daging, harus, makan, daGING!” Kedua tangannya terentang ke leher Kaneki yang masih dengan ketakutan berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

“Nishio Senpai!! Sadarlah!!”

“DAGING!!”

“Ma-maafkan aku!”

Suara benda tumpul menghantam benda tumpul lainnya terdengar. _Scene_ berikutnya adalah Kaneki yang terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat dan Nishiki yang tidak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya (lengkap dengan tas kaneki yang posisinya _suspiciously_ sangat dekat dengan kepalanya).

“Nishio Senpai belum pulih? Untung saja aku menyuruh pacarnya pulang, apa jadinya kalau dia tiba-tiba...” Kaneki merinding, tidak mau membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Walau Nishiki hampir memakan sahabatnya, tetapi Kaneki yakin dia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika dalam keadaan tidak sadar memakan pacarnya sendiri. Seseorang yang dia cintai.

Kaneki menggerutu pelan sambil menarik tasnya. Setelah mencari-cari dengan sedikit waspada takutnya Nishiki mendadak bangkit dan menyerangnya lagi, akhirnya dia menemukan bungkusan yang dicari. Kali ini dia harus mencari cara bagaimana menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut tanpa diserang lagi.

“Eh, aku kan bisa menaruh saja ini disini.” Ucapnya seakan tersadar dari kebodohannya sendiri. Masih takut-takut, Kaneki meletakkan bungkusan itu di sebelah tangan Nishiki ketika tiba-tiba tangan tersebut bergerak dengan cepat dan mencengkram lengannya.

“HIIII!?!??!”

“D-daging...” Cengkraman Nishiki semakin kuat dan Kaneki mulai merasakan tangannya semakin sakit.

“Senpai itu dagingnya disampingmu pls tangan w sakit senpai ini anu itu dagingnya!! Jangan makan aku!” Kaneki panik.

Nishiki seolah tidak mendengarkan dan menarik Kaneki jatuh ke sebelahnya. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu mulai berkeringat dingin dan segera berontak walau tanpa hasil.

“Daging...”

“SENPAI ITU DAGING, INI, NIH!!” Kaneki panik dan menyambar bungkusan tadi dengan tangannya yang bebas kemudian menabok(?!)nya ke muka Nishiki.

“Daging...”

“IYA, INI DAGINGNYA???” Setengah berharap, Kaneki merobek bungkusan tersebut dan menyeruaklah aroma menggiurkan dari daging... yang tidak ingin Kaneki pikirkan daging apa. Air liurnya menetes, tetapi ia masih bersikeras untuk seminimal mungkin makan hal tersebut. Lagipula daging itu ia bawakan khusus untuk Nishiki.

Kaneki dapat melihat Nishiki ikutan ke _distract_ dengan aroma daging tersebut, sambil meminta maaf sekali lagi, Kaneki menyodok(?!) langsung daging itu ke dalam mulut Nishiki. “PLEASE ~~NOTICE~~ DON’T EAT ME SENPAI!!”

 

 

\---

 

Bermacam-macam hal terjadi, Setelah kejadian dengan Tsukiyama yang menyandera Kimi di sebuah gereja cuma demi makan Kaneki dalam artian sesungguhnya yang lagi-lagi kalo dalam artian lain Kaneki gak masa— gak, gak, kalo dalam artian lain Kaneki juga tidak akan terima karena dia masih ingin pantatnya virgin, Nishiki mulai direkrut oleh Yoshimura-San untuk bekerja di Anteiku. Kata Yoshimuranya sendiri sih, biar Nishiki kagak makan manusia-manusia gak berdosa dan milih makan mayat. tapi alasan sebenernya mungkin karena Yoshimura membutuhkan _more ikemen_ untuk kafenya.

“Mesti tau, gue kecopetan.” Kaneki Curcol

“Miapa. Lapor polisi lah beb.” Hide menyahut.

“Gue ga sempet liat muka malingnya.”

“Mata kanan u buta atau apa sih yang ditutupin kan cuma sebelah!”

“Hide napa sih sensi banget sama w dari kemaren-kemaren ):”

“Dia jeles gabisa kerja disini karena ga dianggep ikemen sama si Yoshimura.” Seseorang nyamber percakapan dua ~~kekasih~~ sahabat itu.

Sambil mengibaskan rambut layaknya iklan shampoo sunsilk, Nishiki, si tukang nyamber tadi, memasuki ruangan.

“Wah senpai ngapain sih kerja disini?? mau modusin orang ya? nanti Kimi-San nangis loh???” Goda Hide yang langsung ditabok pake nampan oleh sang senpai.

“Mending bocah gapunya kerjaan kayak lo diem aja deh.”

Kaneki cuma berdiam diri memandangi temannya dan sang senpai beradu mulut, ia memandangi senpainya yang sangat cocok mengenakan seragam anteiku. Benar-benar selera author eh maksudnya selera kaneki(author sotoy) melihat ikemen dengan baju bartender. Mendadak Kaneki sadar bahwa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat kayak habis lari maraton sambil nyanyi dangdut. Wait, kenapa ada sambil nyanyi dangdutnya dia juga gatau, tiba-tiba saja rasanya dia pengen bernyanyi pandangan pertama.

_K-kenapa tiba-tiba aku berdebar-debar melihat Nishio Senpai_. Pikir Kaneki dalam hati. Entah karena melihat senpainya yang mendadak menjadi ikemegane dengan seragam kerjanya atau karena penulis sudah kehabisan cerita jadi _continuity_ aja langsung Kaneki jatuh hati. Ah sudahlah, namanya juga cinta, tidak ada yang masuk akal jika kita membicarakan cinta. Baru ketemu kemarin, besoknya langsung sayang. Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~

Touka yang melihat perubahan rona pipi Kaneki menjadi semburat merah langsung menyenggolnya, “Nape lu bang?”

“Eh, ah enggak, itu, anu, aku bedakan dulu ya.” Kaneki yang terkaget-kaget dan salting sendiri langsung ngacir ke toilet, ninggalin ketiga temannya itu kebingungan sendiri.

“Jadi selama ini dia selalu bedakkan?”

“Gue juga gatau dia diem-diem bedakan padahal udah bertahun-tahun bareng.”

 

 

\---

 

Taro lah 5 hari setelah Nishiki kerja di anteiku, hubungan keduanya semakin akrab. Gak mereka berdua doang sih, sama yang lain juga. Tapi ya intinya, Kaneki dan Nishiki semakin dekat. Walau Nishiki masih suka ngebully Kaneki bareng-bareng Touka, laki-laki itu tidak menolak kalo diajak pulang bareng sama Kaneki.

Suatu sore dimana besoknya mereka gak ada shift dan kuliah, Nishiki memutuskan untuk mengajak Kaneki pergi minum.

“Tapi senpai, aku underage.”

“Ah bacot kita kan _ghoul_ gapapa lah.”

“Tapi senpai, karena kita _ghoul_ , kita juga ga bisa minum begituan.”

“Ah _party pooper_ banget sih.” Nishiki menyerah dan berbalik arah ke apartemennya.

“Umm, kalau senpai mau pulang aku juga—“

“Kata siapa kita batal minum-minum?? Udah ikut aja.” Kaneki yang gak mau dilibas senpainya itu langsung ngekor. Tentunya dia tau apa yang akan diminum oleh mereka walaupun sebenarnya ia masih seminimal mungkin mengkonsumsi hal-hal tersebut. Tetapi mengingat pembicaraan mereka pada siang itu, ia ingin sebisa mungkin menemani sang senpai.

 

_“Kimi-San_ study tour _ke korea?” Kaneki menoleh ke arah suara cempreng nan keras milik temannya itu._

_“Bisa lebih kenceng lagi gak?”_

_“KIMI-SAN STU—“ Suara nampan menabrak benda tumpul terdengar. Agak mirip suara simbal drum gitu deh._

_“_ Jokes aside _, Senpai,” Hide mengusap-usap wajahnya yang kini berwarna merah, “Jadi senpai bakal_ sexually frustrated _selama sebulan? Bisa tahan? Atau mau main cew—”_

_Kali ini suara nampan menabrak lantai karena bocah berambut oren itu berhasil menghindar dari serangan kedua._

_“Ini anak, gue ngejawab pertanyaan lo yang nanya kenapa gue pulang sendirian mulu belakangan ini malah nyari masalah.” Nishiki memijit keningnya. Hide di lain pihak hanya cengengesan seolah-olah tidak bersalah._

_Untung saja saat itu anteiku cukup sepi, hanya ada hide dan dua ghoul yang sedang minum di lokasi yang cukup berjauhan sehingga kerusuhan yang terjadi tidak terlalu diperdulikan orang-orang._

_“Hmm, untung saja Touka-Chan beda shift ya hari ini, bisa-bisa dia diserang oleh senpai yang—“ Sekarang suara kursi menghantam meja. Sepertinya Nishiki sedang naik darah saat itu, atau karena hal lain?_

_“Hide, bisa diem gak sebelom kamu ngancurin anteiku.” Tegur Kaneki yang baru kembali dari mengantarkan pesanan. Hide mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit karena menghantam lantai demi menghindar dari tendangan maut senpainya._

_“Yang ngamuk-ngamuk kan bukan aku...”_

_“Tapi kamu yang bikin dia ngamuk...”_

 

Setelah itu, Kaneki berhasil mengusir Hide sebelum Nishiki memutuskan untuk membunuh sang bocah banyak omong itu dari anteiku. Sorenya setelah shift mereka selesai, diluar dugaan Kaneki, Nishiki mengajaknya pergi minum. Tampaknya ia bosan dan kesepian(??) tidak ada teman bermain(???) tiap di rumah. Dan sore itu kebetulan teman-temannya tidak ada yang bisa diajak main(????) karena ada acara dan dia butuh saksi mata bahwa ia tidak _sexually frustrated_ agar Hide bungkam dan berhenti menggodanya sepanjang bulan sampai Kimi kembali.

Ya, itu tujuannya sih.

Kaneki kan gatau itu.

Ah kaneki.

Nishiki juga.

Kamu gatau ya kalau dia bukan herbivora.

Kaneki juga gatau kalau dia bukan herbivora.

Karena dia itu ghoul(?)

 

**\---**

 

“Jadi ya... Hic! ...temen u itu tolo...hic!..ng dididik yang be.. hic! ...nar.”

Kaneki menuangkan cairan merah itu lagi ke dalam gelas yang disodorkan Nishiki. Agak sedikit berceceran kemana-mana karena dia sendiri sudah agak tidak sadar.

_One way or another_ , mereka mabuk. Ya kawan-kawan, entah darah siapa yang diminum sampe bisa bikin ghoul mabuk intinya mereka mabuk. bye.

“Senpai... dia temanku, bukan anakku...” Jawab Kaneki pelan. Tampaknya semakin ia mabuk, semakin _timid_ lah bocah itu. _Tampaknya_.

Nishiki mendengus dengan keras, “Ha! Itu dia.... hic! Bakaneki! Aku... hic! heran kenapa kamu ma... hic! u berteman dengannya.” Ujarnya seraya menegak habis kembali seluruh isi gelasnya yang baru saja diisi.

Kaneki hanya menatap ke arah gelasnya yang kosong dengan seulas senyum tipis. Walau sudah setengah sadar, Nishiki bisa melihat rasa sayang yang mendalam dari tatapan matanya.

“Walaupun... hic! dia begitu, Hide adalah orang yang baik. Dia selalu... hic! ada di sampingku kapanpun aku membutuhkannya.” Tatapan Kaneki selalu melembut disaat ia membicarakan sang teman masa kecilnya, itulah yang Nishiki pertama kali sadari ketika ia mulai dekat dengan _half-ghoul_ ini.

“Hmm... hic! jadi dia orang yang sangat berarti bagimu ya.” Sahutnya. Kaneki mengangguk kecil.

“Jadi itu alasan kenapa kamu menjaganya mati-matian waktu itu.”

Kaneki mengangguk lagi, “Mm.”

“Dia sudah seperti Kimi bagiku ya.”

“Mm—“ Kaneki baru mau mengangguk lagi ketika tiba-tiba ia terhenti. Sepertinya ada yang salah dari penataan kalimat tersebut. “Uhh, senpai. Hide sangat berarti bagiku tetapi aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu.”

“Haa? Bukannya... hic! kamu sendiri yang bilang waktu di gereja.” Nishiki menunjuk ke arah Kaneki menggunakan gelas kosong di tangannya. Masih dengan agak linglung, Kaneki menurunkan gelas itu dari depan mukanya.

“Ya, maksudku, dia memang penting, sangat penting. Aku rela melakukan apa saja demi keselamatannya. Tapi maksudku bukan itu senpai.” Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi laki-laki yang lebih muda itu tampak serius. Nishiki mengernyitkan dahinya.

“Apa maksudnya itu? Aku juga rela melakukan apa saja demi keselamatan Kimi.” Sahutnya tidak mau kalah.

Kaneki menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan gelasnya.

“Aku tahu itu senpai, tapi maksudku juga bukan itu.” Lanjutnya.

“Lalu apa?”

Pertanyaan Nishiki dijawab dengan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Karena masih mabuk, ia membutuhkan kira-kira 3 detik sebelum sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

“Perasaanku pada Hide berbeda dengan perasaan Nishio Senpai ke Kimi-San...” Bisik Kaneki pelan sambil mengelus pipi Nishiki dengan lembut, “...tapi perasaanku pada Senpai mungkin sama dengan perasaan Senpai ke Kimi-san.”

Sedetik kemudian, rona wajah Nishika yang tadinya merah karena mabuk berubah pucat. Dengan panik ia mundur kebelakang dan menabrak segala hal yang ada di belakangnya.

“Senpai...?”

“K-kaneki?? Kamu mabuk... ya, ya! kamu mabuk! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!” Serunya kalang kabut sambil mengacungkan botol kosong yang ada di sebelahnya ke arah Kaneki yang perlahan-lahan bergerak mendekatinya.

“Aku mungkin memang sedikit mabuk tapi perasaanku ini nyata.” Jawab Kaneki mantap, tangannya yang terulur berhasil mencengkram kaki Nishiki yang tidak sempat menghindar lebih jauh karena ia jauh lebih mabuk daripada kouhainya itu.

“Kaneki?? Aku punya pacar loh??” Nishiki panik.

“Gapapa kok, kalau senpai mau, aku janji bakal tutup mulut.” Kaneki menariknya mendekat.

“A-aku juga bukan gay?!?!?” Nishiki semakin panik. Beberapa benda tumpul dan berat terbang melayang ke arah Kaneki yang hebatnya tidak ada satupun yang kena. Ah iya. Dia kan masih mabuk.

“Gapapa juga kok, kalau senpai mau, aku bisa jadi _neko_ nya?” Kali ini tangan Kaneki bergerak ke pinggangnya.

“Aku juga tidak... TUNGGU MAKSUDNYA AWALNYA KAMU MAU JADIIN AKU _NEKO_ NYA??” Nishiki hampir pingsan.

“Ehehe.”

“BUKAN ‘Ehehe’, MENJAUH DARIKU. DILIAT DARI MANAPUN KAMU ITU UKE KAN. Tunggu... BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA.” Nishiki memegangi kedua tangan Kaneki yang berusaha membuka ikat pinggangnya.

“Eh... tapi Senpai manis begitu, lelaki manapun pasti ingin melahapmu kan?” Kaneki menatapnya dengan wajah sangat inosen meskipun apa yang ia katakan sama sekali tidak inosen.

“GAK ADA LAKI-LAKI NORMAL YANG MAU MELAHAP LAKI-LAKI LAINNYA SEMANIS APAPUN DIA.” Nishiki berusaha membanting Kaneki dan membalikkan keadaan sehingga ia tidak lagi ada diatasnya tetapi gagal. Sekali lagi dia lupa bahwa dia masih mabuk dan alhasil dirinya malah jatuh terlentang seolah-olah menerima nasib begitu saja.

“S-senpai...” Kaneki tampak terkejut dan mengatupkan tangan ke mulutnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

“A-apa?” Nishiki berharap Kaneki tersadar dan segera menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau senpai seantusias itu untuk menjadi _neko_!” Serta merta Kaneki memeluk Nishiki secara erat, mengakibatkan sang senpai kembali berontak walau tanpa hasil.

“SIAPA SAJA TOLONG, KEPERAWANANKU DALAM BAHAYA.”

Kaneki tampak tidak memperdulikan kepanikan Nishiki yang sudah menggeliat-geliat macem ular kesiram air panas dan mulai melepas pakaiannya sendiri sambil masih mendudukinya.

“Senpai, jangan takut.” Kaneki mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya sendiri. Nishiki memucat. Dengan perlahan Kaneki membuka resleting celananya sambil menjilat bibir, “Ini tidak akan sakit kok, aku janji.”

Nishiki menjerit dalam hati.

_Ah, kesucianku. Selamat tinggal..._

Saat itu juga Nishiki berharap ia pingsan.

 

**\---**

 

Nishiki terbangun dengan sekali sentakkan. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut gara2 _hangover_.

“Ah, mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan...” Desahnya lelah. Ia baru mau turun dari kasurnya ketika merasakan...................................................

“Kenapa pantatku sakit ya................” Nishiki tidak mau berpikir macam-macam dan berusaha melupakan mimpi buruknya ketika seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memucat.

“Ah, senpai sudah sadar? Kurasa senpai akan tidak enak badan pagi ini dan karena aku merasa bersalah... kubawakan senpai sarapan.” Berdiri di hadapannya sang half-ghoul yang tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Saat itu juga _mimpi buruk_ Nishiki kembali dan ia meringkuk di kasur dengan wajah pucat.

“K-kukira itu semua hanya mimpi buruk...” Nishiki menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok.

“Nishio Senpai—“ Ucapan Kaneki terpotong dengan tatapan garang Nishiki.

“Dengar ya, apa yang terjadi ya sudah terjadi. Tetapi aku masih dan HANYA mencintai Kimi. Jadi yang kemarin itu hanya... kecelakaan! Ya itu kecelakaan! Jadi jangan sekali-kali kamu mencobanya lagi atau membeberkan ini ke orang lain!”

Kaneki menunduk, wajahnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tidak sengaja tertendang oleh majikannya. Nishiki hampir mengasihaninya tetapi pantatnya yang sakit seolah-olah mengingatkan bahwa yang salah memang si anak anjing itu. Dia patut sekali ditendang.

“Aku tahu itu dan aku janji tidak akan menceritakan kejadian kemarin ke siapapun maupun mengganggu hubungan senpai dengan Kimi-San.” Kaneki menarik napas begitu menyadari Nishiki sudah kembali membelakanginya. “A-aku mau minta maaf...”

Kali ini Nishiki menoleh, walau masih dengan memasang wajah marah. Yah walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah bisa memaafkan bocah yang seenaknya merebut keperawanan(?)nya itu, tetapi setidaknya dia masih menyadari kesalahannya.

Kaneki tampak memain-mainkan ujung bajunya dengan wajah merah, kemudian dengan malu-malu ia akhirnya menatap Nishiki dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, “...sepertinya kemarin aku lepas kendali, t-tapi kalau senpai kenapa-kenapa aku janji akan bertanggung jawab!!”

_Ahh, apa sih yang kuharapkan._

Kali ini, Nishiki benar-benar pingsan.

“Senpai?? Nishio Senpai?!?!” Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara panik Kaneki meneriakkan namanya.

_Kimi... ah, Kimi... maafkan pacarmu yang_ lemah _ini..._

 

**\--- where’s the comedy? Gone, just like Nishiki’s ass virginity.**

 

Kaneki mengelap gelas di _counter_ dengan canggung. Sudah lewat seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan meskipun perilaku Nishiki terhadapnya masih biasa saja tetapi ia dapat merasakan bahwa senpainya itu menjauh.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya menghindar.

Yah, kaneki tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena ia paham betul perasaan sang senpai yang bersikap waspada terhadap karnivora-karnivora disekitarnya. Ia sendiri akan memasang tameng setinggi-tingginya jika tiba-tiba Tsukiyama yang ingin memakannya datang. Walaupun artian ingin memakannya berbeda.

Ah, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, mungkin agak sama.

Kaneki bergidik.

Semoga saja sih berbeda.

Kaneki melirik lagi ke arah Nishiki yang sudah selesai menyapu dan tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu pandang. Segera saja Kaneki menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Nishiki yang melihat hal tersebut berdecak kesal.

_Siapa yang diperawanin, siapa yang malu coba_. Pikirnya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi dekat _counter_.

“Ah, hari ini juga sepi.” Serunya lantang, mencoba memecahkan kesunyian yang terasa sangat _awkward_. Ia dapat merasakan Kaneki tersentak sedikit dan melanjutkan mengelap gelasnya.

“I-iya ya, dan kayaknya kok belakangan ini rasanya pelanggan ghoul jarang ya?” Sahut Kaneki sedikit senang Nishiki membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

“Ah, itu kan gara-gara para ~~sabun~~ dove mulai berkeliaran. Apalagi yang dari sarangnya itu ~~limited edition~~ profesionalnya, jadi mereka beda dari dove kantor cabang.” Lanjut Nishiki lagi.

Saat mereka asyik bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan 3? 4? pelanggan ghoul yang ditanya-tanya muncul. Melihat tampaknya mereka punya urusan tertentu, Kaneki langsung menggiring kumpulan ~~ternak~~ ghoul tersebut ke atas.

Sebelum ia naik, Kaneki menoleh sebentar ke arah Nishiki yang masih duduk. Yang ditatap menyadari dirinya dipandangi dan ia membalas tatap.

“Aku disini aja, ngurusin kafe. Sana, pergi!” Usirnya sambil mengibaskan tangan. Kaneki menurut saja dan segera bergegas menyusul ghoul tersebut.

 

 

Ghoul yang bernama Banjou itu ternyata kemari untuk mencari Rize. Kaneki yang awalnya masih leyeh leyeh doang langsung siaga. Tetapi di luar dugaan, Banjou meminta Kaneki untuk menyuruh Rize kabur, gasp :O

Tapi belom lewat 5 menit dari permintaan Banjou dan Kaneki belom menyiapkan hati, tiba-tiba bocah smp menerjang masuk lewat jendela udah kayak mau tawuran aja.

“Aduh dek! Itu ada pintu, jangan ngancurin kafe orang napa!!” Kaneki menjerit melihat kepingan kaca bertebaran.

“b4cot, suKa2 gW X.”

“Anjir, lo ngomong bisa normal gak.”

“sP Lw sP g h4a?!?”

“KALIAN KENAPA RUSUH BANGET SIH DI ATAS.” Tiba-tiba Touka menerjang masuk alhamdulillah sih lewat pintu.

cue collective gasp.

“Dek Aya...”

“aP KbAr mBk ToU.” Sahut bocah SMP yang ternyata sang adik dari Kirishima Touka. Kirishima Ayato.

“Adeknya Touka-Chan?? Kok alay?!” Entah beruntung atau tidak, sebelum Kaneki sempat dilibas oleh Ayato, dari belakang Touka muncul dua ghoul lain.

“Jeung, kalian lama beud c, _eyke_ kan masih harus luluran ntar sore, cepetan donk akh.” Ujar yang gemulai.

“Itu dia bocah yang memiliki _bau_ seperti Rize, cepet karungin dan buruan pergi dari sini.” Sahut yang bara.

“Tapi bos... Yang kita cari kan Rize...” Banjou mencoba menahan bos-bosnya yang aneh-aneh itu untuk melakukan tindak kriminal.

“Yah, Rize asli kek, Rize palsu kek, intinya kita butuh dia. Tarik maaang!” Mendadak si ghoul gemulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya yang menyebabkan Kaneki pingsan terkena critical hit melihat goyang seksi nico yang mematikan.

“Ah Kaneki!!” Touka hendak menolong tetapi ditabok tangannya sama Ayato yang siap tawuran _full equiped_ dengan gear sepeda.

“wlS Aj kl mbk.”

“Yang gak woles itu kan kamu!” Gear sepeda melayang lagi. Kini menabok Touka hingga pingsan.

“SRry nt srrY.”

“Yawdah, _now_ kita karungin ini bocah _and_ bawa pulang. _yey_ mau bawa pulang mbak _yey_ juga gx?” Tanya nico seraya menunjuk ke arah Ayato.

“gk aH Cpk.”

Lalu pergilah rombongan ternak aneh itu sambil membawa Kaneki dengan menggunakan karung goni.

Tak lama entah berapa lama gue gatau soalnya sui kagak ngasih liat berapa kira-kira lamanya waktu berselang sampai akhirnya Yoshimura nongol bareng Yomopapa, mereka menemukan Touka yang sudah sadar dari tabokan gear sepeda Ayato di antara puing-puing bekas tawuran singkat tadi.

Dibelakang Yoshimura dan Yomo, Nishiki dan Koma mengintip untuk melihat TKP.

“Ebuset ampe ancur kayak gini!?!?” Nishiki Shock. Koma pingsan. Kerjaannya makin banyak, ah hidup.

“Touka?? Kamu gapapa? Kepalamu kenapa benjol gini terus kok rada bergerigi...” Tanya Nishiki sambil menghampiri Touka.

“Adek gue alay...” Jawab Touka _somehow_ gak menjawab tapi juga menjawab pertanyaan Nishiki.

“Uh, turut berduka cita?” Balas Nishiki bingung, setelah Yomo mendekat dan mengurus Touka, ia melihat kesana kemari seolah-olah mencari sesuatu.

“Em, si Kaneki ngilang kemana?”

Yoshimura yang dari tadi diam saja untuk menginspeksi ruangan langsung menatap Touka yang mendadak berdiam diri mendengar pertanyaan Nishiki.

“Dibawa pergi sama mereka ya.” Ujarnya pelan. Touka semakin menunduk dan Nishiki terbengong-bengong.

“Hah?”

“...Pake karung goni.” Sahut Touka pelan. Yoshimura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

“ _Rest in Peace_ Ken.” Yomo menyahut.

“oi oi, siapa yang dimasukin ke karung goni?? Kaneki??” Nishiki makin bingung. Yoshimura menepuk bahunya seraya berjalan keluar.

“Kamu bantulah Koma merapikan tempat ini, besok kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk membicarakan hal mengenai diculiknya Kaneki pake karung goni.”

Nishiki yang terbengong-bengong di tempat hanya memandangi jendela yang sudah hancur dengan indahnya layak sevel yang diancurin bocah smp pas tawuran. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal, Nishiki menghela napas dan mulai memunguti pecahan-pecahan kaca sesuai permintaan sang bos.

“Emang kusuruh pergi sih, tapi gak sampe secara literal pergi juga kali...” Ujarnya pelan sambil memandangi pecahan kaca yang ada digenggamannya.

 

 

**\--- ayato bocah smp alay yang kalo nulis sms gede kecil**

 

_Long story short_ , Kaneki dibawa ke _basecamp_ aogiri cuma untuk dapet inspeksi mata oleh abang Tatara yang ternyata ga puas dengan kakugannya di kiri, serta merta dia membuang Kaneki yang langsung diajak kabur oleh Banjou dan kawanannya.

“W merasa bersalah sama u jadi mending u ikut kita kabur, gimana?”

“Oke deh.”

_The deal has been sealed_. Tapi naas, rencana mereka gatot alias gagal total karena ternyata si bara Yamori mengincar Kaneki dan mengawasi mereka macem elang bara.

“Eh beraninya ya kalian kabur. Nakal _ih!_ ” Nico mencubit _gemas_ lengan Banjou, yang dicubit langsung tepar karena lagi-lagi critical hit cubitan seksi nya Nico.

“ _Good_ , Nico, kurung mereka semua di penjara punya gueh. Biar bocah ini gue yang urus.” Perintah Yamori sambil menyeret Kaneki pergi.

 

**\---**

 

_Instead of a person who hurt others, become the person who gets hurt._

Ah, ibu. Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengikuti nasihat ibu lagi

 

sepuluh hari

sudah sepuluh hari Kaneki disiksa di sebuah ruangan terisolasi dari semua orang oleh si bara Yamori. Hari demi hari ia lalui dengan teriakan yang memilukan dan ratap tangis memohon-mohon agar Yamori berhenti. Tetapi emang dasar makhluk sadis gak punya perasaan, Ghoul bara itu tidak pernah berhenti. Malah ia semakin menjadi-jadi menyiksa protagonis half-ghoul malang kita itu.

Kejadian paling parah adalah ketika Yamori membawa ghoul ibu dengan anaknya untuk dijadikan korban di hadapannya.

“Kumohon, jangan ganggu mereka!!” Kaneki berteriak, suaranya serak karena berbagai hal.

“Pilih siapa di antara mereka sekarang juga!!” Perintah Yamori sambil melempar ibu dan anak itu ke depan Kaneki yang terikat di sebuah kursi.

“Kaneki-Kun...” Panggil sang ibu ghoul, Kaneki menoleh dan mendapati ibu tersebut membisikkan nama anaknya pada Kaneki.

“T-Tidak. Aku tidak mau! Kumohon lepaskan mereka!” Teriak Kaneki lagi, kali ini air matanya mengalir lebih deras. Yamori yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menarik kedua ghoul tersebut dan mengangkat keduanya tinggi-tinggi.

“Kalau kamu tidak bisa memilih,”

“HENTIKAN!!”

“Maka keduanya lah yang akan kupilih.”

Lalu terdengar teriakan memilukan milik Kaneki ditengah-tengah isak tangis ibu-anak tersebut. Setelah menjatuhkan kedua ghoul tidak berdaya itu ke lantai, Yamori mengambil benda hitam yang ada di meja sebelah Kaneki yang berusaha berontak.

“Kumohon, jangan sentuh mereka... lebih baik, pilih aku saja (bang)...” Pinta Kaneki memelas. Yamori tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyeringai lebar.

“Oh gitu.” Ia mulai mengetukkan benda yang ada di tangannya sambil mendekati sang anak ghoul. Kaneki dan sang ibu terbelalak.

“Kalau begitu, lihatlah ini!” Serunya lantang sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kaneki baru mau berteriak lagi tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Yamori sudah membuka bibirnya dan tertawa keras.

“SIKSA HAHAHA SIKSAA.”

Suara Yamori yang lantang menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Kaneki berontak lebih keras dimana sang ibu-anak ghoul saling memeluk satu sama lain, seolah pasrah dengan nasibnya.

“SIKSAAAAAAAAAAA.”

sang ibu ghoul memeluk anaknya dengan erat, “Maafkan ibu, Kouta.”

“Ibu...”

Terjadi isak tangis yang mengharukan di antara keduanya.

“SIKSAAA CINTAAAAAA PATAH HATIIII, MELUKAI INGAAATAN KU~”

Suara lagu dangdut terdengar dengan super keras dari _sound system_ super ngebass yang ada di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suara Yamori yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus menjadi satu-satunya hal yang terdengar di sekitar mereka. Bahkan teriakkan memelas Kaneki tidak terdengar lagi.

“CINTA TERBAKAAARRRR PARA API PRASANGKAAA~~” Lagu siksa cinta karya Dayu AG itu tidaklah berhenti. Sang anak ghoul sudah pingsan terkapar tidak kuat mendengar intensitas penghayatan Yamori dalam berdangdut sedangkan sang ibu menangisi sang anak sambil memeluknya.

“TAPI BUKAN~~!” Yamori mengarahkan benda hitam yang tak lain adalah microphone ke arah Kaneki yang hanya tertunduk masih dengan air mata menetes-netes.

“...kumohon, hentikan...”

“MEMANG BUKAN~~??” Yamori menekan microphonenya itu ke bibir kaneki dengan hentakan keras, mengancam Kaneki untuk melanjutkan lirik lagunya tanpa merusak lagu.

Kaneki menahan napasnya. Ia menatap Yamori lurus ke mata dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, tetapi yang ditatap hanya melotot ke arahnya, masih dengan mendorong dengan paksa microphone itu ke bibir Kaneki. Tapi protagonis kita itu bersikukuh tidak mau menurut apa yang diminta Yamori dan diam saja. Dengan kesal, Yamori menabok(?!) Kaneki dengan microphone tersebut dan melanjutkan lagunya.

“AKHIR DARI KEBAHAGIAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN~~!!!”

 

Siksaan (cinta) yang berlangsung selama lima jam tanpa henti itu mengakibatkan sang ibu dan anak ghoul itu pingsan tidak sadarkan diri (probably mati but who knows) karena suara Yamori sangatlah powerful dan menggetarkan jiwa mereka. Nico yang bertugas beres-beres bekas karaokean solo Yamori tadi sedang nyapu-nyapu cantik dan melewati Kaneki yang tertunduk tidak bergerak.

“Duh, cakep-cakep kok gabisa ngedangdut. Sayang muka kali bang~” Ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi Kaneki dengan gemas. Tidak ada reaksi.

“Hmph! Sayang banget emang keahlian sang ratu dangdut harus di transplant ke cowok cakep tapi gabisa nyanyi kayak _yey_!” Gerutunya sambil melanjutkan menyapu dengan marah-marah. Saat itu, Kaneki baru mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

_Apa tadi dia bilang?_

“...siapa?” Nico tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kaneki yang memang bisa dibilang lebih pelan dari bisikkan. Somehow suaranya habis padahal yang nyanyi 5 jam tanpa henti itu Yamori.

_‘Hmm, dia tidak salah sih. Aku memang sempat menjadi ratu dangdut paling berjaya satu ward.’_ Tiba-tiba Kaneki mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia dengar. Dengan sekali sentakan ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita muda berambut panjang berdiri di sebelahnya.

“H-h...”

_‘Lama tak jumpa, Kaneki-Kun.’_ Kaneki bisa mendengar senyuman di suara wanita itu. Tangannya menjulur ke arah Kaneki yang hanya terbelalak disana.

“—H... HANTU!!” Kali ini suaranya keluar.

Wanita di hadapannya tersentak dan menghilang. Memperlihatkan sosok wanita lain di belakang sosok tadi yang sama-sama terkejut.

_‘How rude! Aku memang hanya figmen imajinasimu tapi aku bukan hantu!’_ Sungut Rize sambil berkacak pinggang. Kaneki memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Apa yang ia lihat tadi sunggu menakutkan. Bukan Rize, melainkan wanita yang sebelumnya ada di hadapan Rize. Rambut panjang berwarna hitam menutupi wajahnya... gaun putih... wajah yang menyeringai lebih mengerikan daripada Yamori... tangan yang mengulur...

Kaneki bergidik.

Rize yang merasa dikacangi langsung nabok Kaneki kembali ke kesadaran.

_‘Hei aku sedang berbicara disini!’_ Serunya lantang. Kaneki yang sadar bahwa wanita tadi sudah menghilang dan kali ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah Rize langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya.

“Rize... san? Kenapa...?”

Kali ini Rize tersenyum penuh arti sambil meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Kaneki, _‘Aku muncul untuk mengingatkanmu.’_

“Huh?”

Cengkraman Rize di bahu Kaneki mengerat, Kaneki meringis dan sedikit kebingungan bagaimana caranya figmen imajinasinya dapat menyakitinya secara fisik.

_‘Aku adalah ratu dangdut dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Sejak kepergianku, Yamori, sainganku mencoba merebut gelar itu dan aku tidak terima hal itu, jadi, Kaneki-Kun,’_

Kini kedua tangan Rize mengangkat wajah Kaneki untuk menatapnya lurus ke mata.

_‘Kamu harus mengalahkanya.’_

_Rize-San. Apa sih yang kamu bicarakan?_

 

Saat itu Aogiri dilanda banjir bandang yang berisi pasukan CCG untuk memberantas Aogiri dan makhluk2 Anteiku yang menyusup masuk untuk menyelamatkan Kaneki. Yamori mengunjungi Kaneki untuk karaoke yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia tinggalkan half-ghoul yang semakin tidak bereaksi itu. Sambil memain-mainkan microphone di tangannya, yamori mendekati Kaneki.

“Oi, sekali-sekali nyanyi napa? Oh ya tapi kayaknya u terpesona banget sama suara w yang emang amazing ini ya, namanya juga raja dangdut hoho.” Yamori nge- _crack_ jari-jarinya. karena gue gatau bahasa indonesianya apa.

Kaneki diam saja.

Yamori mulai menyetel lagunya lagi, kali ini menyodorkan microphone tidak jauh dari Kaneki.

“Last song. Gak nyese—“

Ucapan Yamori terputus ketika tiba-tiba microphone sudah tidak ada di tangannya lagi dan Kaneki menghilang dari kursinya.

Lebih tepatnya seluruh lengannya hilang.

“ARGH!?”

_Instead of a person who hurt others, become the person who..._

“Ah, ibu. Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengikuti nasihat ibu lagi....” Kaneki berbisik pelan sambil memegangi lengan Yamori yang masih menggenggam erat microphone dengan erat padahal udah lepas dari badannya. Tatapan matanya kosong.

“K-kau—!!” Yamori mendelik sambil memegangi bahunya.

Kaneki memakan(?!) lengan Yamori dengan seringaian mengerikan. Yamori mengamuk tidak terima.

“TANGAN GUWEH.”

“He... hehe... raja dangdut katamu...?” Kaneki tertawa aneh. Yamori menggunakan kagunenya untuk berusaha mengambil kembali microphone yang sudah ada di tangan kaneki yang selesai memakan habis lengannya. “Salah... kamu bukan raja dangdut. Raja dangdut yang sebenarnya adalah...”

Kaneki melempar microphone ke atas dan menangkapnya kembali ala souji p4 #kapandiabegitu.

“BERISIK. AKU LAH SANG RAJA DANGDUT!!” Yamori menyerang Kaneki dengan kagunenya. Jleb. Ketusuklah perutnya. aaa. Sakit.

“ARGH.... I... ibu....”

“HAHAHA TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENGALAHKAN RAJA DANGDUT!!”

“...ibu....ibu............”

“HAH mana bisa kamu mengalahkanku kalau ngomong aja gabisa, Cuma bisa manggil2 ibumu HAHAHA—“

“ibu.. i.................” Hening sejenak. Yamoribaru mau melanjutkan tawanya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar genjrengan gitar.

“.......bU BAPAK BAPAK SIAPA YANG PUNYA ANAK BILANG AKU AKU YANG TENGAH MALU~” Mendadak satu ruangan itu terpenuhi dengan dendangan lagu Kaneki bernyanyi dengan _merdunya_. Yamori bahkan sampai terlempar saking _indahnya_.

“S-suara ini—!!”

“Apa salahku~ apa salah IBUku~ hidupku... dirundung pilu~”

Yamori kalah. Dia mati mendengar intensitas kaneki nyanyi dangdut. Super indah dan menggetarkan hati. biyutipul. Kalo kata tsukiyama, Tres bien!

Ngomong-ngomong Tsukiyama...

Setelah selesai membasmi Yamori dengan dendang merdunya, Kaneki langsung otw keluar buat nolongin Banjou dkk. Syukurlah mereka berhasil selamat. Lalu kaneki capcus lagi untuk melanjutkan tokyo ghoul seperti apa yang telah Sui tulis. Bedanya dia tidak menggunakan kagune, melainkan dengan dendangan mautnya. What a beautiful world.

“I’m gonna half kill you... jadi gue bakal matahin 103 tulang u sambil nyanyi patah hatinya roma irama...” Kaneki berbisik di telinga kanan Ayato.

“ArGh!? tdak! hntkaN! lebH Bk Bnuh aku _CmPLtlY_ Aj!! Alayato berteriak. Nishiki yang lagi jagain Touka yang pingsan gara-gara lagi-lagi ditabok pake gear sepedanya Ayato cuma bisa bengong.

cue Kaneki dangdutan.

Ayato yang udah berbusa gara-gara dinyanyiin lagu dangdut spesial edition di sebelah telinganya macem pake dummy mic tiba-tiba dicolong sama Noro yang ngasih jam weker dengan pita ke Kaneki, lengkap dengan kartu ucapan _“hepi bersdey Ken-Chan! from sui with <3”_ What a beautiful world.

Setelah reunian asik dengan para anteiku, Kaneki pamit dulu sama Touka kalo dia ga bakal balik ke Anteiku. dia memutuskan untuk bikin boiben sama banjou dan kawan-kawan untuk ngancurin aogiri.

“HA?! APA MAKSUDMU BAKANEKI?!!?!” Teriakkan Touka tidak didengarkan oleh si halfghoul yang rambutnya udah putih semua macem ubanan yang sekarang sudah beralih menghadap Nishiki yang lagi-lagi cuma nonton.

“Nishio Senpai.” Semua yang disana bisa mendengar suara Kaneki berubah lembut ketika memanggil nama Nishiki. Ramai-ramai (walau Touka masih bersungut-sungut) mereka pergi. Nishiki yang pengen diem-diem ikutan pergi langsung ditahan oleh Kaneki.

“Euh, um ada apa ya dek?” Nishiki mencoba menarik lepas tangannya tetapi gagal.

Kaneki menarik tangan Nishiki dan mengecupnya ala pangeran-pangeran. Nishiki yang awalnya lega melihat kouhainya selamat sentosa itu langsung memucat. Ingin rasanya dia tendang sang kouhai tapi ditahan-tahan takut dilempar gear sepeda oleh Touka.

“Nishio Senpai, maaf ya aku harus pergi.”

“I-idih kenapa harus minta maaf, ga bakal ada yang kesepian juga!”

“Umm, aku minta maaf karena berarti pekerjaanmu di anteiku akan bertambah kan?” Kaneki tersenyum, wajah Nishiki langsung memerah macem ginjal. Wait, ginjal warnanya merah kan? ah yaudah, macem tomat.

“H-ha! Iya itu maksudku! Lagian itu sih pas kamu ada juga kerjaanku banyak karena kamu gak guna!” Lanjut Nishiki panik, takut Kouhainya itu salah paham dengan jawaban dia yang pertama. Sayang sekali bang, dia udah keburu ke langit ketujuh.

Kali ini Kaneki menarik Nishiki ke pelukannya. Para penonton yang berada di balik pohon dan semak-semak langsung ber ‘ooh!!’ dan “aah!!’ ria.

“K-Kaneki?!?!?” Nishiki berontak.

“Tenang saja senpai, aku pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi senpai biar gak kesepian (di tengah malam).” Kaneki berbisik berusaha menenangkan hati sang senpai. Yang ada sih si senpai makin pucat pasi mendengarnya.

“GAHHH apa-apaan kamu?!?! Udah sana pergi syuh! Ngomong apa sih?? Jangan pernah dateng! Apalagi malem-malem! Kalo mau ya ke anteiku buat bantuin kerjaan orang! Udah sana pergi urus urusanmu!” Usir Nishiki setelah gagal menendang Kaneki karena yang mau ditendang sudah melepaskan pelukannya duluan dan menghindar.

“Hehe, aku bakal kangen sama senpai.”

“GUE SIH ENGGAK?!”

Disaat Nishiki dan para penonton mengira pertunjukkan drama ftv sorenya itu selesai, Kaneki mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memberikan Nishiki ciuman kilat di bibirnya. “Thanks for the meal <3” Lalu kabur bareng banjou dkk (plus Tsukiyama yang ngekor sambil ngomel2 pengen juga).

Nishiki diam mematung disana, masih pucat pasi. Penonton mulai bergerak pergi, berusaha kabur sebelum salah seorang dari mereka sadar bahwa apa yang terjadi itu sebenernya ditonton. Yah walaupun Nishiki gak sadar, tapi tentunya sang centipede itu sadar. Tapi biarlah Nishiki tidak tahu akan hal tersebut, daripada pingsan lagi kayak malam pertama(?!) mereka.

 

**\--- apa sih ini cerita sampah**

 

Meskipun Kaneki berjanji ia akan sering mengunjungi Nishiki agar si senpai tidak kesepian, half-ghoul itu hanya sekali mendatangi apartemen Nishiki dan itupun di malam hari dimana Kimi pulang kampung(??). Dan hari dimana Kaneki datang itu sebisa mungkin ingin Nishiki lupakan dari kepalanya _because of some reason_.

_Well_ , itu yang awalnya ingin Nishiki lakukan.

Tentu saja ia ingin melupakan kejadian itu jika ia bisa.

Jika ia mampu.

Jika ia sanggup.

Sampai tiba-tiba saat itu datang.

_“The 20th ward is under a large scalling net and has become restricted area.”_

Nishiki ingin melupakan hari terakhir ia bertemu dan bersama dengan Kouhainya itu karena kejadian tertentu.

Jika itu bukan memori terakhir mereka bersama-sama.

 

Suatu malam yang menentukan, Nishiki menemukan Kaneki yang bersiap-siap untuk terjun ke tawuran antar ghoul dan CCG.

“Jadi u mau ikut tawuran lawan CCG? gue gatau u ketularan alaynya adeknya touka.” Nishiki membuka suara. Kaneki hanya tersenyum tipis.

“Nishio Senpai sendiri bagaimana?”

“Ah gue mah gak jaman tawuran. udah gak level. Lagian ntar takut kena omel mendiang kakak yang selalu ngomel tiap gue mau ikut tawuran.” Jawabnya seraya duduk di sebelah Kaneki.

“Hmm.”

“Welp, gue juga harus nengok Kimi untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelom kabur dari satpol PP. Kan kasian kalo dia kepergok terus ketangkep juga.”

“Oh, ya kasian Kimi-San sih kalo gitu. Gudlak ya senpai.”

“Ha! yang mau tawuran siapa yang di gudlak-in siapa. Kamu yang butuh luck, Kaneki.” Nishiki menepuk bahu Kaneki pelan. Tiba-tiba suasana romantis itu terganggu dengan teriakkan seseorang.

“APAKH?!?!! Kaneki, aku tidak akan membiarkan PEDANGDUT TERKENAL SEPERTIMU IKUT TAWURAN!!”

“Tsukiyama...”

Tsukiyama langsung melompat dari kira-kira 5 meter langsung ke kaki Kaneki, menahannya pergi.

“For dear life, kaneki.... haruskah kamu ikut tawuran????” Ia memohon dengan bercucuran air mata. Kaneki berjongkok dan mengelus-elus kepala Tsukiyama dengan perasaan sayang majikan pada peliharaannya.

“Maaf ya, Tsukiyama. Aku senang kamu mengkhawatirkanku tapi,” Kaneki bergerak berdiri, “Tapi aku ingin sekali-sekali berguna buat khalayak ramai. Contohnya, ikut tawuran.”

Tsukiyama yang hanya bisa mewek pasrah melepaskan cengkramannya. Kaneki berdiri dan berbalik menatap Nishiki yang Cuma menonton perilaku Tsukiyama yang amazing itu.

“Yah,” Nishiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. “Sampai jumpa lagi Kaneki. Sukses tawurannya ya.” Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Kaneki memandang lurus ke tangan senpainya yang terulur, dengan perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Nishiki dan tersenyum tipis.

“Mm, selamat tinggal, Nishio senpai. Baik-baik sama Kimi-San ya.” Balasnya halus seraya menyentuh dagunya. Nishiki mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Ini anak, dibilang sampai jumpa malah selamat tinggal. Nyari ribut ya. Maksudnya apa? gue gak bakal selamet dari satpol PP ap—_

Kaneki melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan enggan ketika Nishiki menariknya mendekat dalam sekali hentakkan.

Entah mimpi menjadi kenyataan atau apa, sang senpai yang tidak pernah meng-notice nya kali ini memeluknya erat.

“Nishio... senpai?”

“Bocah, kalau orang ngomong sampai jumpa, balasan yang benar apa coba?” Nishiki menggerutu. Kaneki terdiam sebentar kemudian tertawa tertahan.

“Ah... maaf senpai, aku tidak bermaksud...” Ucapannya terpotong dengan bibir Nishiki yang sudah menempel dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sungguh OOC wahai author yang udah ngantuk.

“Mm, yak. Oke sampai jumpa lagi Kaneki. Sana tawuran. Tapi jangan sampe ketangkep satpol PP ya.” Nishiki menasehati sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaneki dan mendorongnya menjauh. Kaneki yang masih linglung karena tiba-tiba dicium itu hanya bisa lohe leho doang diujung gedung sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Dengan muka merah Kaneki mengangguk dan bersiap-siap terjun ke lapangan tawuran.

“Mm... sampai jumpa, Nishio Senpai!” Setelah tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kaneki menghilang dari pandangan. Nishiki yang ditinggal sendirian (dengan Tsukiyama yang masih menangis di lantai................... walau mungkin karena alasan yang berbeda) langsung duduk di sebelah Tsukiyama. Wajahnya merah padam macem... apapun yang berwarna merah.

“Kesambet apaan tadi gue.” Desahnya bingung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ini fanfic untuk temen jadi kalo aneh banget maafin ya (gak juga gapapa kok)  
> mungkin itu part implied ehem kanenishinya rada non-con tapi biar ga ada yg ketrigger gue tag aja sekalian nonconnya walau cuma seiprit.


End file.
